This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in the development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of most all socioeconomic backgrounds.
Many computing devices, such as mobile terminals, e.g., media players, cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers or the like, capture, store, or otherwise have the access to a plurality of video and audio files. When playing back a video or audio file on such a device, a user may wish to move to a certain point in time of the video or audio playback. Some methods of seeking a particular segment in a video or audio include jumping back and forth in the video/audio stream be a certain fixed amount of time or seeking the next scene change or I-frame in an encoded video clip. However, such methods of seeking a certain point in a video or audio stream may be problematic. For example, a user may not remember at which point a particular event occurred and may have to search through significant parts of the stream to find that particular point of time.